


插花课

by fishingrocery



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingrocery/pseuds/fishingrocery
Summary: 1代后-2安可时期，游戏原作别视角叙述，年轻小情侣，花主题。她爱柚木给她这段无尽的花期。





	插花课

**Author's Note:**

> 参加柚香合志《Valentine’s Flowers》→http://liyu0817.lofter.com/post/1f4ed774_ef0d7900，感谢主催太太和参与的大家❤

    「柚木前辈喜欢花吗？」

    柚木看着她。「睦月水仙，皋月蔷薇……役枝为骨，客材成身。如果你听得懂的话，我还可以说上整个下午。」他笑着拨开迎面碰上的花枝，「花对柚木家的人来说很重要。怎么？被这花园触动心思了？」

    「只是突然想问而已，没什么特别的。」日野别过头去，微微努着嘴说，「我当然知道前辈很重视花……只是『重视』可不等同于『喜欢』。」

    「狡猾的姑娘。」柚木假装沉思了片刻，笑眯眯地开腔，「没想到你会问出这种问题，真是大胆得出人意料。好吧，那么换个更直接的说法，我还是……很中意你的，从很多方面来讲。」

    于是他得偿所愿地看到女孩猛地涨红了脸，那脸颊和火红头发相得益彰，让她看上去像一只过度成熟的小番茄；若不是因为脚上夹着双钳子一般的漆皮高跟鞋，日野一定早就跳了起来。

    「我才不是这个意思！」她强行压下心底突如其来的那份动摇，咬牙切齿地想着自己的步调又一次被对方完全打乱，在懊悔和焦躁间不经意将头发拨弄得乱七八糟，「我不是想听前辈说这种话才问……」

    「哎呀，那可真遗憾。我以为你听到会很开心呢。」柚木眨眨眼，贴心地抬手扶过日野的手臂，以防她的鞋跟陷进路旁柔软的泥淖里，顺势替她摘掉头发上的一片落叶。

    「如果前辈说的是真心话，或许还能考虑一下。」日野的眼神拼命逃避着他，脸上的红晕已经迅速蔓延到了指尖。

    狡猾的究竟是哪一方，早已昭然若揭。柚木笑出了声来，日野的心又是一跳；她在那笑声中听到一丝真正的愉悦。虽然不知这种快乐是否来自于戏弄她，但至少是一种真实的喜悦，那让她的内心某处古怪地骚动起来。柚木向她俯身，轻轻地将她散乱的额发捋在耳后。

    「谢谢你，日野，」他压低声音说，「真想不到你比这满园花朵还更有趣。」

    「前辈在邀请我之前，就该预料到这点才是。」日野觉得自己的脸颊在柚木的手指之下发烧得更为厉害，心境却渐渐平静了，「只不过我才该说谢谢，有幸看到这么漂亮的花园。」

    柚木耸了耸肩。

    「本来也是受邀参观，替家人出席……对这种场合，我兴趣不大。」身后有其他观客的声音逼近，他抽身回来，与日野重新拉开礼节性的距离，两人继续沿着园中小径漫步向前，「除非有个有趣的同伴。感谢你完美地完成了任务。」

    「荣幸之至。」日野撇着嘴回答，目光重新充满好奇地落在这道路两旁盛放的花丛之上。时令正值暮春初夏交界，本来以为花园中少不得有些花期结末的荼蘼气氛，但园主将这些植物调理得极好，使观客眼中全是花开至盛的姿态。日野几乎被那些颜色艳丽的芍药和海棠迷了眼，又被黄菖蒲和杜若同时盛开的场景诱到对面小路上去。柚木的目光追随着这个游曳在花间的身影，悄无声息地跟随在日野旁边。

    「这是文目，旁边是鸢尾。」他合着日野的步伐介绍道，「鸢尾科的花卉十分相像，但用于花道中时的差别十分明显。有时初学者会在插花作品中误用鸢尾……但形态比文目和花菖蒲张扬太多，并不适合花道作品。」

    日野似懂非懂地点了点头。「我以前只知道蓝紫色的鸢尾之类……」她说，「没想到还有黄色和白色的种类，还有这么多相似的姊妹。」

    「这是自然。如果没有系统学习，常人也没有必要对这些事情有什么了解。」柚木的声音透着些惆怅，「单单像幼儿园的孩子一样，能够分辨雏菊和玫瑰便足矣。」

    日野抬头望着柚木的侧脸。临近夏日，他习惯将长发束起来。因此才能清晰地瞥见他的相貌，清秀如常，只在眉眼间紧锢一抹不常流露的严肃。这是柚木真实的一面，她已经足够了解。但她不由得想，还是柚木笑的样子更好。不是礼节性微笑的模样，而只是如同方才那般真真切切地笑出来，虽然带着些狡黠和戏谑。她有时觉得，或许对柚木而言，她只是消遣用的小小偶人，但在这戏耍与被戏耍的过程中，她也逐渐可以体会到一些别样的乐趣。童话里会说玩具的梦想是让孩子获得喜悦——那是种略嫌夸张的献身精神，但在一段感情之中反倒显得顺理成章。

    「真向往啊，花道的世界。」她背过手去，抬头望着舒展的海棠花枝，「如果能多了解一些就好了。」

    柚木似乎有些惊讶地挑起了眉毛。

    「你有兴趣？」

    「有啊。否则像这样的机会，我全都白白浪费了。」日野望着柚木笑道，「庭院里的花朵应该也会希望有更多理解它们的人来观赏吧。若是有人指着文目叫做菖蒲，它一定很伤心呢。」

    柚木的神情似乎是被这种孩子气的比喻逗笑了。不过他重新开口之际，倒没说什么惯常的挖苦话。

    「有一家不错的插花教室，就在站前广场一带。」他说，「今天时间大概赶不及了，但下个周末可以试试。」

    日野有些意外地歪过了头。

    「没错，是在向你约会。」柚木带着那种若有所思的笑容说，「你应该不会拒绝吧？嗯？」

    「我还想……下周去琴房练琴呢。」日野回以不甘示弱的微笑。当然这只是一种饶有兴趣的回击而已，她想，柚木或许永远不会知道这个秘密吧——她的所有时间都为他开放。

    「我好像没有听清。」柚木的声音异常温柔。

    当然，这人大概也不需要知道这个秘密就是了。

 

 

-非洲菊

 

    花器、剑山、花剪、花台。日野面对着满桌的插花用具反复默念，强行将那些陌生的词语塞进脑中。毕竟身边坐着正统花道宗家的传人，这种压力可是不言而喻。

    「放松点，日野，」柚木撑着下颌，闲适地望着她紧绷的模样，脸上的愉悦呼之欲出，「一点也不难，遵从内心就好。」

    日野连续做了三个深呼吸。

    「前辈事先可没跟我说过是这种情况，」她咬紧后槽牙从笑容中挤出一句话。

    她身旁当然不止柚木三公子这一个棘手敌人。四位讲师毕恭毕敬地在她的桌前打转，脸上带着过于包容和友善的微笑，很难不从那之中读出一丝谄媚。教室中其他的学生自然感受到这一桌的异常气氛，大家都在从眼角打量她的一举一动，时不时接头交耳、窃窃私语。

    「毕竟这里是柚木流的教室。」柚木似是无可奈何地摊开手，「你会受到注目自然是……没有办法的事。」

    「所以说！」

    「第一期的学费都特别减免。是不是很亲切？」柚木笑眯眯地问。

    「梓马少爷能带朋友莅临本教室，实在是太荣幸了！」首席讲师热切地开口，「作为区区分支，实在是不胜惶恐……」

    「过谦了。在近年的插花展上，您和学生的作品十分亮眼。祖母也对您的作品赞不绝口，说其中完好地继承了柚木流的思想。」柚木圆滑地接过话头，态度不卑不亢，十分自然。讲师们顿时喜上眉梢。

    「哎呀，能得到宗主的赏识，实在是不胜惶恐……！梓马少爷，虽说我们的请求有些僭越，但机会难得，能不能请您留下一副字或者一件作品呢……！」

    柚木向日野望了一眼，后者仍然心不在焉地盯着桌子上大大小小的工具，无从下手。他于是轻轻吁了口气，俯身向日野耳语道：

    「我去去就来。有不懂的事情直接向讲师发问就好……期待你的处女作，香穗子小姐。」

    他特地凑近她，强调似地叫着她的名字，瞬间染红了她的耳缘。她一时气结，就眼睁睁地看着柚木带着模范微笑站起身来。挫败感点燃她的报复心，突如其来的勇气让她伸手轻轻拉了拉柚木的袖子，柚木回转头，递给她一个疑问的眼神；她便站起来，如同柚木方才凑近她般贴近柚木的耳边，悄声地说：

    「我会努力的，梓马前辈。」

    她看到柚木显然是惊讶地怔了一瞬；于是她心满意足地坐回原位，觉得四肢末端都轻飘飘的。直到走出教室，柚木都一直用一种古怪的目光盯着她；她对着柚木的背影，偷偷地做了个鬼脸。

 

    站在五彩斑斓的花材前，她踌躇不已。她容易被漂亮的百合类吸引，无论是卡萨布兰卡还是笹百合，都那么姿容出众，像她倾慕的男子。或许该有句话叫人中柚木、花中百合——她不动声色地微笑起来，掩饰心头那丝有些羞赧的戏谑，回转身去看别的花。她还没自信能这么好地把控住他。

    她握着选好的花材回到桌边。写景花或心象花，之于她还有些困难。她想，做出一尊好看的作品，大概就是现在的极限了。她迅速地在脑中勾描出一个常在时尚杂志或电视节目中见到的轮廓，便抬手开始工作。举起花剪时，她仍然有一些惶惑；究竟该保留多长的花茎，她没有主意。讲师笑容可掬地望着她，旁桌的女学生从眼角瞥她，她干脆横下心来，有点粗暴地按下剪子，像平日里对待折断的指甲似的。

    她用那些色彩最令人印象深刻的花，从浅红到暮紫，偶尔将一些山吹色间在其中。她想象一簇生机勃勃的美，绚烂豪华又不至过分丰腴。她小心翼翼地反复调整花朵的高度，让所有花瓣接连成圆滑的一个球面。这大概算是最简易的构型了，但对初学者的她而言也必须拼尽全力。讲师善解人意地为她讲解一些进阶的方法，她听得有些懵懂，不太能抓住要领，还不能应用得很熟练。

    「我必须……多加练习才行，」她有点疲惫地望着将近完成的作品，抱歉地对讲师说。

    「对于初次光顾的日野小姐来讲，已经是非常出色的表现了。」

    听到这样的话，她当然会有一点成就感。但挥之不去的，还有那淡淡的百般懊恼。

 

    「非洲菊？」柚木在空无一人的教室里饶有兴趣地拨弄着花器下的转盘，「确实是很适合你的花。」

    「前辈的意思是？」日野小心翼翼地琢磨着他的神情。

    「比如……毫无道理地充满生机的模样、莫名其妙的鲜艳颜色、平庸到可以忽略不计的花形，还有二百日元一扎的价格。」柚木回望向她，看着她节节败退的模样和逐渐鼓起的脸颊，恶作剧般地笑出声来。

    「真是对不起啊，丢了您的面子！」日野一把抱起转盘上的小花皿，「我有在好好反省啦，为什么会在花道教室使用洋花呢……」

    柚木绕在她的身旁，她便把身体转向另一边去。夕阳西下，暖色阳光透过窗棂落在教室的展示柜中，那里有一尊新近展示的作品，就刚刚出自柚木的手下。日野出神地看着那尊花，洁白的笹百合清雅地垂着头，插在深青色的浅皿里，配花极少，仅仅搭一些兰叶，便是一副出众的美人画。

    柚木的目光随着她重叠在那花上。「也不尽然。柚木流讲求『气』，」他声音温和，「既指『气质』，也指『元气』。你用非洲菊，也是一种很合你气度的表现。」

    「也就是毫无气质的那部分咯。」日野无精打采地说。

    柚木忍俊不禁，从她手中捧出那盆五彩斑斓的非洲菊团。

    「非但不平庸，反倒出众。关乎色彩时，其它学生用月季、马蹄莲……最多用山茶。你不像她们，毋需无端地附庸风雅，便自然而然地夺人眼球。」

    柚木这样好声好气地安慰她，实在是太过少见。但是日野总觉得那代表着某种莫可奈何，那让她更加难过了。

    「明天要下大暴雪了吧？」她再转过身回避柚木，沮丧地回嘴逞强，「前辈还是不用勉强安慰我了。我知道我跟其他大小姐们格格不入，完全做不出什么有气质的东西……我果然还是离前辈的世界很遥远。」

    她听见柚木轻轻地将花皿放在桌子上。然后在她回过神来之前，柚木又绕在了她面前，在毫无防备的她的额头上敲了个清脆的爆栗；那突如其来的剧痛让她哀嚎了一声，不禁捂住前额抬头怒气冲冲地直瞪柚木；她以为他会嘲笑她，但出人意料的是他的神情十分认真。不过那抹笑影还未走远，仍然在他眉眼间隐约可见。

    「日野小姐，在我中意什么东西的时候，你不能把它曲解成假意奉承，明白吗？」他望着那对终于对向他的眸子。

 

 

-紫阳花

 

    室外阴雨连绵。柚木在日野身后小心地收起伞，以免水珠溅在她身上。日野捧着满怀的紫阳花闪身进入插花教室，对等待在那里的首席讲师鞠了个躬。

    「真是抱歉，」她说，「临时才向您约教室……麻烦您雨天里还要赶来教室一趟。」

    「这点小事无足挂齿。」讲师对她回鞠一身，「日野小姐如此热心学习，让人感到敬佩才是。」

    距离初次来到插花教室已经有一个月时间，日野常常将整个周末泡在这里。有时放学后约不到琴房，也跑来练习。柚木打趣她将第一期的减免学费利用到了极致，但她不过是发自内心地想要练习而已。有时练琴的欲望和练花的欲望相互冲撞，令她烦恼不已。她确实喜欢上了花道，喜欢那种平心静气、心无旁骛地与秀雅花材无声对话的气氛。在这一来二去的过程中，她与插花教室的讲师也熟稔了起来。或许是心理作用，她觉得对方的笑容不再那样全不由衷了。

    今天她本来是和柚木有约，去横滨港旁漫无目的地散步谈心。嬗变的雨季没有打消他们的兴趣，日野站在西洋馆前看细雨中的紫阳花群，突如其来地被占据了心绪，便长久地立在那里默默地看着。柚木撑着伞在她身边，一时间两人无言，气氛却和谐异常。

    日野想她的双眼中一定正闪动着某种渴求不已的光，她望向柚木，发现柚木亦正饶有兴趣地打量她。一种共识就此达成，于是两人飞快地坐上电车前往集市。花团锦簇，日野在那如云的蓝紫色花球中徘徊着，禁不住好奇心的诱惑，用指尖轻轻地摇晃着那些优雅地伸展着的花枝；而柚木的目光，一直探究地追寻着那身影。

    眼下她正将那精心挑选的一簇簇紫阳花插在花筒中，专注地打量起来。她刻意避免了安娜贝尔和蓝皇那样外形漂亮的西洋改良花朵，转而锁定额紫阳和山紫阳这样小而风情的本土种类。甘茶紫阳似乎特别合乎她的心意，她将带斑甘茶和大甘茶比了又比。柚木同讲师寒暄着，慢慢地喝一碗对方呈上的玉露；雨声与凉风跟热茶相映成趣，柚木发现自己很难将视线离开日野，正如后者早已很难使自己脱身于花的世界。

    「虽说，紫阳花并非被传统花道所爱。」讲师说。

    「诚然。朝青而暮紫，并非一种令人称道的品格。」柚木笑言，「祖母的花园里，从不见紫阳。」

    「用现在的眼光打量，却不能不说它是一种性格独到的美人。」讲师感慨，「这种新潮的美，被眼光不同的洋人挖掘了去，反而回传我国，受到追捧赞美。或许有些时候，是我们太过狭隘了……」

    柚木望着日野，一时间没有开腔。

    「但有时又会觉得，独特的美只被独特的观客欣赏就好。毕竟审美只是主体和客体的二者统一而已，」沉吟片刻，他将空茶碗放回桌上，「我不愿这种过程被第三种视角牵绊。」

 

    日野在柚木和讲师说些什么前，就已经露出了惋惜的神情。她适才将花器端在案前，呈上她耗费许久工夫才完成的作品。浅粉的天城甘茶与深蓝的美方八重分别布在新月形花器的两端，似乎想展示一种平衡，却对称过头、略嫌无趣。她几次想说些什么，但都无从开口。讲师望着她，平和地微笑起来。

    「已经呈现了飞跃式的进步了。日野小姐跟传统花道很合拍呢。」

    柚木颇为玩味地盯着那两丛花朵，没有参与进点评的环节里。日野认真地记下讲师的点评，始终显得欲言又止。讲师提议她突出其中一方，便可强调一个视点，让布局更为自然；日野含糊地嗯了一声。

    「话说回来，日野小姐的灵感从何而来呢？」

    「啊……嗯……雨天，吧。」她突如其来地涨红了脸。

    「现在正是紫阳花的季节，最近也有很多学生选用这种花材进行创作。」讲师温和地说，「或许下周的大课，我们可以集体做一次练习。」

    「是吗……那真是太好了！」日野笑着附和起来，脸上的红晕方才慢慢地褪去。柚木看在眼里，不禁更加仔细地打量起了那件作品；然而他看了几番，也没看出其中有些什么门道。他从余光里频频地发觉到日野闪烁的眼神；她不动声色地偷偷观察着他，正如他在观察她一样。

 

 

-向日葵

 

    「和你在一起的时候总是不得不跟电车扯上关系啊。庶民的生活真是令人头痛。」

    「别说傻话了，就算是前辈也不可能坐飞机从横滨去东京吧……」

    「如果我愿意呢？」

    「原来前辈是会撒娇的类型吗？」

    「胆子真是不小啊，日野。」柚木的笑容中全无不悦，「我是什么类型，你会不清楚吗？」

    日野吐了吐舌头，柚木用食指指节轻轻地敲了敲她的额头。那触感温柔，令她心安；柚木今天的心情很不错。

    他们坐在去往东京的电车之上，赶着清晨，混在通勤的上班族之间。只有暑假才让他们拥有这份偷闲。之前日野与女朋友们出去玩，刚从东京取材归来的天羽把当季甜点展列数了个遍，伴着色彩清新的照片，把日野和冬海馋得够呛。晚上柚木从学校回来，顺路接她从车站回家，她不禁道听途说地对他讲起这一切美味见闻。他端详着她，看那目光活像只饿坏的小狼，不禁被逗笑了。

    到家的时候柚木下车送她。她向他道谢，不禁好奇地问他为何在假期的双休日到学校去。

    「为了可以名正言顺地顺路送你回家。」柚木笑起来，突然拉住她，避人耳目似地轻轻说，「周二去东京吧。八点半。我在新站前等你。」

    「哎？」

    「详细的通邮件说。」柚木放开她的手，「晚安，日野。」

    可以说当时的她体会着双重的震惊。于是当晚的邮件里，她要道两次谢。今天她五点钟便从床上爬起来，破天荒地战胜了睡魔，用尽浑身解数将头顶的乱发压下去，穿上从杂志中看来的印花裙子，顶起时髦的浅色小沿草帽。

    「为什么是今天？」她好奇地问柚木。

    「祖母回关西本社去处理事务。」柚木说，「七点钟才刚送走她……雅会替我们保密的。」

    「果然，前辈的家里还是很严格啊……」日野扁了扁嘴，「难得放松一下，跟我出来真的好吗？」

    柚木看她的那目光，仿佛她浑身都冒着傻气。

    「看来你家里管得不那么严，那么今天在东京住一天也没问题？反正祖母后天才要回来。」他挑起一边嘴角调笑她。

    「我才不会跟前辈在外地留宿一夜！……当然我家里人也不会允许！」她炸着毛别过头去。

    柚木低低的笑声响在她耳边，她在唇齿间无意地反复咀嚼着『留宿』这个词，脸颊烫得像这时节的太阳。

    「在想什么？家教严格的日野小姐。」

    「在想首先要去道玄坂排戚风蛋糕啦！」

 

    她并不认为柚木对甜点有什么兴趣，事实上他吃得也确实不多。所以她望着菜单，总是告诫着自己要减一道，再减一道。

    「没必要拘束，」柚木看穿了她似的，「吃东西的样子比较适合你。」

    「……这样我才更没办法吃，」日野说，「毕竟糖份不会长在前辈身上。」

    「原来是在意这一点啊。」柚木挑起眉毛，「没关系。你看文鸟总是要喂成球形才显得更可爱。」

    他当她是文鸟！日野将怨气化为志气，只点了一份当店最受推荐的天使薄煎饼；柚木一直带着笑容看她，时不时似不经意地问：

    「不再吃点了吗？真的不需要了吗？旁边那位小姐的草莓芭菲看上去很好吃。我刚刚看到网站上推荐菜单上没有的隐藏菜品。嗯？吃饱了？真的满足了？我要再点一份杏仁豆腐。话说回来布丁也很不错。你真的不再来点吗？确定吗？」

    「如果我是文鸟，那前辈一定是鹦鹉，」日野气不打一处来。

    「不是挺好的嘛。」柚木心平气和地吃他那份新上的杏仁豆腐，「毕竟身价还是很可观的。」

 

    他们便说笑着、拌嘴着，在记忆里留下了涩谷大大小小的道路。日野拒绝再走进任何甜品店，哪怕是柚木拉着她坐车到新宿，走在希尔顿或伊势丹前。

    「不珍惜一下机会吗？」柚木说，「毕竟你下一次有机会来这里的时候大概就是结婚了。」

    「我才不会俗气到在五星级酒店里结婚呢，」日野从排下午茶的长长队列后走过。

    「真罕见，我们竟然会意见统一。」柚木悠闲地将垂发拨在耳后，「那么你想在什么地方结婚呢？」

    「我才不会结婚呢。」日野忍着笑做了个怪脸。

    柚木意味深长地拖长了声音。

    「原来如此，真令人印象深刻。」他说，「那么就把一辈子许给小提琴吧，我想？」

    「可以考虑一下。不过，怎么把我说得和月森君一样。」日野终于忍不住笑了满脸，「有些惭愧的是我对音乐还没有那么奋不顾身。这么敷衍，被月森君听到了要生气了。」

    「没错，你和他不一样。」柚木偏过头，「所以承认吧，日野，你还是会跟谁结婚的。」

    「什么啊，前辈。」日野抬头回应他的目光，「前辈要跟谁结婚了吗？」

    「是谁呢？」柚木带着刺探似的微笑望着她。

    「不知道。」日野重新转回头去，觉得自己的脸被盛夏的温度烘得热辣辣的。

 

    一天的时间还是太短了，日野站在涩谷的十字路口望着这华灯初上的繁华街景时，不禁感到一丝化不开的惆怅。在等待信号灯时，她将手提包换到外侧的右手上去，于是她和柚木之间便再无距离。她抬起头，看见天空被染成自鹅黄至绀紫的美丽色盘，星光从云霞缝隙悄悄探出脸来；便是在这样的景色之中，柚木牵住了她的手，先是浅浅地握住指尖，又慢慢地变成十指相系。当她的指根感觉到柚木的指根时，她惊讶地发觉喧嚣的人潮声迅速褪去，她的脑海中只空旷地回荡着心跳的声音。那么健康、那么有力的心脏，甚至还跳着一首心急火燎的塔兰泰拉舞，怦怦地像要从她的口中蹦出去。

    她不禁去看柚木，而柚木也正要看她。视线交触的瞬间，又慌张地错开去，日野听到柚木轻轻地笑了。他们于是将手牵得更紧了些。似乎脉搏通过手指互相传递，两个人的呼吸都变得逐渐合拍，甚至于绿灯亮起时，他们迈出的步伐都是一致的。他们便这样牵着手走进了涩谷的站里，就连下楼梯时也没有松开。

    日野在站里的杂货店橱窗里，看到一枚向日葵花的别针。那是一小簇做工出色的仿真花，花瓣是染色考究的绢子，裹着天然石制的花盘，周围还讲究地衬有同样仿真的茉莉花蕾、情人草和栀子叶，若不仔细观看，真会错以为那是一团生机勃勃的插花。旁边的价签标着逼近五位数的价格，该是什么名贵的手工饰物品牌吧。柚木被她牵着慢下脚步，顺着她的眼神看了过去，日野便摇摇头，匆匆重新提起了脚步。

    只是柚木的力气比她大很多。他拉她回来，走进店里要下那枚别针；日野有些不安地看着他，但他只抿嘴笑着。店员将他们送到店门，日野终于抬头要对柚木说些什么，于是柚木截在她前面说：

    「留下点什么吧，在这样的一天。」

    她便再不能说什么。在回去的电车上，她回转身对着车窗的倒影，小心翼翼地想要把向日葵花束别在帽子上；而柚木从她手里取过那丛花团，稳固地将它卡在她帽子的缎带上。她的面容与盛开的向日葵相映成趣，说不清哪个更为俏丽。

 

 

-红叶

 

    日野将插好的作品放在案上，转眸望着窗外出神。第一期插花课临近结束，这是收尾的最后一课。站前的行道树是四照花和银杏，在这秋日之中挥洒极为缤纷的美丽色泽。

    周围的学生多穿着改良和服，挽精致的发髻，旁边围着亲眷，忙碌在不同的镜头之前。或许这才是结课的合格阵势吧，相较而言日野实在是过于朴素了。只是此刻她并未觉得自卑或格格不入，只是单单有些无聊罢了。

    「红叶和山归来。太大气了。」讲师被困在其它桌前太久，此时才姗姗来迟，「这是很合格的结业作品，日野小姐。」

    「真的吗……谢谢您。」日野充满感激地鞠了个躬。

    「嗯，真的。」讲师仔细地端详着她的作品，「与时令相得益彰，透着高远的情趣，颜色也十分美丽。这简直可说是秋日横滨行道树的缩景了。我想，如果您同意将作品留作展示，我就太荣幸了。」

    「怎么会，我才是太过荣幸，」日野吃了一惊，「您实在是过奖了。」

    讲师望着她，善解人意地笑了。「您和梓马少爷一起来到教室的时候，我实在是错估了您。」对方婉转地娓娓道来，「我们所有人都犯了同样的错误。直到您带着紫阳花过来的那一天……听闻梓马少爷的话，我才醒悟过来。这样说或许有些冒犯，但在我看来，您绝非是在高攀梓马少爷。」

    日野摇了摇头。虽然动作缓慢，却带着坚定的意味。

    「我距离前辈的世界太远了。我只是拼命地……想离他近一些。我不能让选择了我的前辈失望。如果追不上他的步伐，我会非常恐惧……并非是出于自卑，只是我……不希望他认为自己是错的。」

    讲师的目光中透露着些许迷惑不解。日野笑起来，继续说：

    「有时我会想，他与我交往是否只出于一种反抗精神呢？祖母大人的想法没有什么错，作为柚木家的公子，他生来注定不该深造艺术，但是他喜欢音乐啊……人的情感无法被控制，他喜欢音乐是没有错的。或许是为了证明这点，他才放任自己与我深交吧。因为我和音乐一样，与他的世界格格不入。我需要让他知道，离经叛道地与一个出身平凡的女子交往，并不是一种自暴自弃。我想……我希望有一天他能为我骄傲，哪怕不是作为恋人，而只是作为一个旧友。如果能让祖母大人也了解到就更好了。」她有点不好意思地揉了揉头发，「不过这只是我自作主张的想法而已，或许前辈知道了会笑话我呢。」

    讲师望向她的眼神充满了惊诧；还多少带有一些愈发凝重的恭敬。

    「作为柚木流分支的讲师，我没有什么资格说这种话。但是梓马少爷遇到了您，实在是一件幸事。」她低眉向日野行了一礼。

    「怎么能这么说……能遇到前辈，才是用尽了我毕生的运气。」日野觉得十分不好意思，「还有您也是，一直悉心指导着这么不开窍的我……」

    「您的决心和勤奋，是这教室里难能一见的瑰宝啊。」讲师严肃地说，「最近柚木宗家遇到了一些困难，想必您也听说了。梓马少爷一定并不好过……这是我的不情之请，希望您能陪在少爷身边，帮他度过这段劫难。」

    日野不禁偏头看了看身旁的那个空座位。

    「是啊。」她寂寞地笑了笑，「有时候我真希望我能做点什么……可是什么都做不到。有时看着他的笑容，都觉得那看起来是那么疲惫。我不想让他担心，便努力不去问他，只希望为他保留一片可以休息的港湾。但是我根本不善于隐瞒心事，还是被他看穿了……他跟我说了家里的事情。我什么都做不了。如果我出身富贵人家的话……」

    她不再说下去了，因为接下来似乎也无话可说。她重新看回窗外，行道树的色泽仍然那么漂亮，只是在秋日中印上了一丝隐隐约约的悲怆。

 

 

-梅

 

    天台的门被砰地打开，吓得日野猛地回过头去。柚木站在那里，有一瞬间带着日野所见过的他最可怖的表情；而更令人心悸的是下一秒那表情就变回温文尔雅的微笑。

    「日野同学，今天你也在这里练习？真巧……你们也是吗？」

    围在日野身旁的几位音乐科女学生一时间无人接话。日野不禁向前走了一步，双手不知不觉地紧紧握成了拳。

    「是啊……前辈也来这里练习吗？」

    「是。练习室的温度令人昏昏欲睡，我想上来吹吹风。」他回她的话，眼神却仍然没投在她身上，和善地重复了一遍对音乐科女学生们的质问，「你们也是吗？」

    「我，我们，」为首的三年级女生终于轻言细语地挤出几个字，「对不起，梓马大人，打扰您的雅兴了……」

    她们低着头向柚木行过礼，从他身旁鱼贯而出，离开之前仍没忘记向日野狠狠地抛去几个白眼。日野吐出一口气；她的肺几乎已经停止工作了。

    「前辈……表情很可怕哦？」她将小提琴小心地搁置在琴盒里，带着笑容望向走近前来的柚木。柚木的笑容便在那一瞬垮塌下来，消失得与出现时同样突兀。

    「你没事吧？」他沉着声音问。

    「让我猜猜，前辈是从哪里开始偷听的呢？」日野耸耸肩，从托特包里取出便当盒，同柚木一起坐下在长椅上，「若是从我顶嘴开始，真希望你能早点出现啊，毕竟如果她们真的把我的小提琴弄坏的话，我还是会很伤心的……」

    「……小提琴？」

    日野需要承认柚木的声音让她后脊的一溜寒毛都竖起来了。

    「你可真是够傻的。」柚木极其不悦地看着她，「一个人跑到这种偏僻的地方来，就像把腹部暴露在外面的刺猬。我会出现在那里纯属偶然，新年时去神社赛钱箱里多投几个香油钱吧。如果我没来这里呢？你要捧着一盒破碎的小提琴回去哭鼻子？」

    「前辈觉得这是我的错？」日野撇着嘴打开便当盒盖，希望里面那个火候恰到好处的溏心蛋能让自己的心情好起来。

    「你想说这是我的错？」柚木尖锐地回道。

    日野已经张开了嘴；但她觉得还是把这张嘴留给午饭比较好。出门前妈妈给她包了她最喜欢的高丽菜肉卷和土豆沙拉。于是她埋头吃了起来，沉默在星奏的天台上无声盘旋。

    「为什么不是我的错就该是前辈的错呢，」当她觉得肉类给她重新带回了一点喜悦时，才嚼着鸡蛋含混不清地开口，「刚刚我只是开了个玩笑。我能保护好自己，毕竟她们也没少找过我麻烦了。」

    柚木仍然沉默不语。

    「前辈要操心的事够多了，我不想自己也在那些事里面。」她耸了耸肩，「否则前辈来找我不就没有意义了吗？我只需要供你消遣就够了。」

    柚木的样子仿佛他这个中午不打算开腔理她。

    「你知道吗，她们最近来为难我的理由很好笑。」日野用筷子百无聊赖地拨弄着散开的高丽菜叶，「那个一年级的孩子说，她家可以出十个亿来帮前辈家，卷头发的说她家和前辈家是什么什么联盟……我也搞不明白。总之，我是离前辈最近的女人，但是我能做的事情最少，所以应该闭上嘴滚出演奏会……还好我们不用承认我们的关系，对不对？」

    柚木突然劈手夺走了她手中吃完一半的便当盒；她很不满地望向他去。

    「你是我所见过最傻的女孩。」柚木皱着眉说。

    「你也是我所见过最笨的前辈。」日野的眉头蹙得比他还紧，「打扰别人吃饭真的是非常过分的行为。」

    「学会还嘴了？」

    「只是陈述事实！」

    他们大眼瞪小眼了一阵，眼神的交锋隐隐间透出刀光剑影，不过终究没有斗出任何结果。最终柚木深深地叹了口气，将便当盒放下在了日野膝上。

    「日野小姐，虽然你毫无自知，不过你几乎列在我需要操心的事物榜首。」他说，「你什么时候能让我放心一点呢？」

    日野打开便当盒盖；但她现在已经一口也吃不下去了。

    「前辈没有必要为我烦心……」她低低地嘟囔道。

    她觉得一阵微微的晕眩。柚木伸手轻轻搂过了她的肩膀，他们靠在了一起。那一瞬间，突如其来的沮丧让她几乎想把头搭在柚木肩上休息一会儿，说不定还要流些眼泪，但是她不愿在他面前表现出软弱。她该支持他的。

    「我不想为你烦心。但越这样想，便越无法放下。」柚木轻声说，「我只是近来愈发强烈地意识到，想要保护好身旁的一切是多么难。如果连你都无法保持安好的话，就太令人懊恼了。」

    日野觉得一股酸涩涌上鼻尖；她快撑不住了。

    「真是傻姑娘……我不是说过我家里的事不是你的小脑瓜需要分担的吗？」柚木的声音中缓缓释出一分柔和，「确实，你只需要逗我开心就够了。不过我每次看到你强颜欢笑、故作镇定的样子，就很不开心，明不明白？」

    日野把头靠在了柚木肩上。

    「前辈，」她慢慢地说着，从制服口袋里摸出了一个小东西，「我参加了第二期的花道教室。」

    「我听说了。」柚木说，「很抱歉几周没陪你去过了。」

    「没关系……上周我们用了梅花。」日野端详着手中的小东西，「讲师给我看了你以前作品的照片。红梅花……我很喜欢，就试着用了，但插瓶真的好难啊，怎么也做不到你的样子。前两天我跟菜美和笙子去学了细工花，就试着做了红梅花的别针。」她把那手工别针塞到柚木手里，「就算是葵花别针的回礼啦！当然我笨手笨脚的，根本做不出那么精致的……」

    但是她希望能送给柚木一些东西，像葵花别针一样，让他能想着她。这个念头一起，她的眼泪便扑簌簌掉下来，什么也说不下去了。柚木摩挲着那印花棉布做成的花朵，小心地将别针收在胸前口袋里，将手帕塞给她，轻轻拍着她不停颤抖的肩膀。

    「虽然其貌不扬，但仍然是个不错的别针……嗳，这么多年来，你是唯一一个被我弄哭的女孩子。」他一边抚慰着她一边温柔地说，「还没有谁会在我面前越哭越凶的。现在你可是越来越让人烦心了，香穗子。」

 

 

-椿

 

    她换上一身丝绵的梅子色和服，便变了样子；腰带系成太鼓结，将上半身的线条衬托得十分挺拔好看。头发仅仅是简单地分为三绺编成发辫、轻松地反手挽成发髻斜插发梳，便已显得格外雅致。她做这些打扮时显得得心应手，似乎早已做得寻常，实际只是因为上过两个月的进阶插花课而已。进阶课在和室内上，需要穿和装、束发、规矩地坐在座布团上。日野将这些一一学得，现在站在柚木家的和式宅子中，便显得毫无违和。

    柚木穿着他在家的日常便服，一件得体的梅纹葡萄鼠色紬，此刻正细细地望着她。她的脚步充满好奇，却也分外拘谨，这让她的探头探脑显得多少鬼鬼祟祟。柚木不禁笑了。

    「不用紧张，家里没有别人。」

    「悄无声息才让人更紧张……前辈家里实在也太大了，」日野的语气说不清是艳羡还是抱怨。

    「让我好奇的是，」柚木玩味地说，「是哪个更让你紧张？是这间过大的宅子……还是跟我两人独处的事实？」

    日野想这是一个很难进行抉择的选择肢。

    「不如说，第一次跑到异性的家里，本身就是一件让人紧张的事。」

    「很机灵。」柚木简短地说着，语气更加调笑了。

    今天他邀请她来，并非是出于什么非分的目的。柚木家庭院的椿花开了，傲雪凌霜十分艳丽。只不过，在两人还未公开关系的当下，只有趁着无人之时才有机会让日野拜访。毕竟一些风言风语传在老太太的耳中，已经让柚木吃了一些叱责。

    「让你站在这里不动不出声，大概还能伪装成哪位深藏闺中的大家闺秀。」柚木为日野拉开通向后院的玻璃门，端详着她的身影，「花道可加一两分。不过小提琴可以把分数倒扣光。祖母讨厌艺术家。」

    「我还以为花道也算是一种艺术呢……」

    「在我们家里，花道或音乐更像是一种技能。」柚木偏头思索着，「况且祖母反感一切西洋的东西。」

    「或许我该去学三味线？」

    「算了吧。歌舞伎是第一拨就要被淘汰的。」

    「看来已经毫无希望了。」日野做着鬼脸说，「不过我一点也不担心，在祖母大人为前辈挑好婚约者前我大概就已经被气跑掉了。」

    「不许。」柚木带着微笑看她，「看来你还没摆清自己的地位，是不是？」

    日野还想佯装赌气，笑意却早已藏不住。后院的风寒意十足，她不禁瑟缩着打了个寒噤。柚木将手臂上搭着的羽织披在她身上，她想道声谢，却赶紧伸手掩住一个喷嚏。柚木于是向她贴得更近了些。

    「椿花在最里面。」他说，「我们速去速回。」

    庭院显然日日被讲究地打理。今日小雪方停，石径便已经被打扫干净，沉黑色石板块浮在洁白无垢的雪地之中，呈现出的美感甚至有些失真。他们的木屐声在这石径上清晰地响起，庭院却仍安然沉睡在这层雪幕的覆盖之下，温顺宁静。

    「祖母不大喜欢色彩。所以我们的庭院中不多见花。」柚木的清朗的声音伴在木屐声中，「哪怕是槭树、山茱萸，也不会种植。与我们上次去参观的庭院大相径庭，那一流派讲求庭院中包含四时之景……因此祖母才让我替她出席。」

    「那真遗憾……我却觉得那非常美丽。」日野惋惜地说。

    「也只有拜其所赐，你才有机会去参观那庭院。」柚木轻笑着回答。

    他们穿过小径，走向庭院深处。不待柚木指点，日野便瞥见那夺目的红色，星星点点地缀在落满积雪的墨绿叶片之间。在少花的庭院，这抹颜色便倍加醒目，日野不禁疾步赶了上去，对着那缀着白练花纹的殷红花瓣和金黄花蕊痴痴地看着。

    「我还从没见过椿……」她喃喃道。

    「这一种叫『玉之浦』。」柚木步近前来，望着花朵温和地说，「来自五岛，母木已经不在，一度濒临灭种……在这里长成时，大家都非常惊喜。也正是因此，才得以从祖母的剪刀之下脱身。」

    日野出神地看着这株珍贵的花。

    「就算是祖母大人，也会在它面前放下执拗吗……」她说，「或许前辈可以像它一样呢。」

    「真是一句有趣的痴话。」柚木说，「回屋子里去吧，患上伤风可就不有趣了。」

 

    回到主屋之时，日野的手都已冻红了。她在椿花前踱了好久，怎么也舍不得回去。柚木便无奈地看着她，静静地在旁边立着等着。不知过了多久，日野才转回头来，鼻尖红彤彤的，像一个可怜的小雪人。

    「前辈……我的脚好像冻僵了。」

    于是只好赶紧把她领回来，一路上少不了笑逐颜开的嘲弄。日野鼓着脸没有回嘴，似乎是无话可说，也似乎是还沉浸在对椿花的钦佩之中。柚木带她走进会客室，点上怀炉给她握着，又出去找些什么东西。她摩挲着那怀炉外壳上精致的孔雀纹理，看柚木拿着一件浅粉驼色的短绒披肩回来了。

    「是雅的衣服。暂且借用一下。」

    他走近她，为她把披肩环在肩侧。仅仅是多了一层绒布，身体便暖和了很多，日野不禁将自己裹得更紧些，嗅到衣服上一种淡而温柔的熏香味。柚木看到她的样子，禁不住笑着叹气，俯身帮她把披肩上的暗扣搭好，低声感慨她真是个傻姑娘。

    他距她很近。她嗅见另一种熏香，与雅的衣服味道不同，是从柚木的衣襟边缘柔和地挥散出来。若说雅的熏香像月季花，那么柚木身上的味道则近似柚子与海盐，风格大相径庭，但依旧令人喜悦。和式的熏香，与古龙水感觉不同，那是种缥缈地萦绕着的气氛，天生便带着温柔的触觉。日野不禁闭上眼睛；融融的暖意让她的身体放松下来，她凭着直觉无意地向柚木臂弯中倚得更近了些。

    柚木的手指拨开她的额发。她睁开眼睛，望见的是一对无比熟稔的澄金眸子。柚木垂着眼帘，那衬得他睫毛的线条十分优美。她有些羞赧，却没有脸红，因为血液全都聚合向她加速跳动的心脏。柚木的指节轻轻抬起她的下颌，她凑近他去；她觉得柚子海盐的气味钻进她的胸腔，被她的五脏六腑晕染得非常温暖。她吁出那温暖的香气，听见柚木的呼吸与她融为一体。他颔首，她迎上他，他捧住她的脸颊，她拥抱他。障子窗外，不知何时又悄无声息地落下雪来。她听见他几近无声地呢喃着她的名字，就在那嘴唇行将亲吻她之前。

 

 

-桃花

 

    时值三月，花道教室迎来一把新鲜的桃花枝。日野正坐在单间教室中，屏气凝神地比对两枝缀满鲜花的枝条。

    「果然桃花的艳丽，绝非樱花所能及。」柚木交叠双臂在一旁开腔。

    「是啊。即便作品形态极为相似，但花冠的相异，竟能导致天差地别。」讲师寒暄道，「梓马少爷，听说宗家已经安然渡过危机，真是可喜可贺。」

    「谢谢您。一切终于告一段落，若非如此，我今天也没有机会来陪她上课。」

    「确实，有些日子没见到您了。看到您还安好，就让人放心了。宗主大人的身体可恢复得好些了？」

    「好些了，亏得您记挂着。」

    日野却知道柚木老太太的状况不容乐观；柚木家的财政危机虽被这刚强的老媪一肩扛起，但以她的年龄对抗这种难关，实在还是过于勉强了。现在老太太在关西的本宅静养着，柚木毕业前还每隔两周去汇报近况。

    想到这里她便不禁向柚木瞄一眼。他穿着白茶色无地，长发高高束起，显得精神干练。他似乎察觉到她目光，与她相视一笑。

    「我听说这段时间日野的进步很大。或许我在这里反而害她紧张。」

    「前辈说得丝毫不错。」日野放下两枝桃花，转而去取下一枝，「现在我觉得如芒在背，手指发抖呢。」

    「嘴上却还坚强得很。」柚木打趣道。

    讲师笑容可掬地起身，离开单间去为他们斟茶。柚木于是坐得离她近了些，与她一同端详着备选的花枝。

    「我春假要在本家的公司实习。」他说，「后天飞去大阪。去岚山赏樱吧。」

    「一定要突然袭击吗？」日野笑着说，「不说给我几天请示家里，总归要让我提前准备一下行李吧？」

    「不再当天往返了？」柚木饶有兴趣地望着她。

    「反正无论如何不会跟前辈住在一起的！」

    「没关系，本家的宅子大得很。如果你规矩讲理地向祖母请个安，或许她老人家能大发慈悲赏你个房间。」柚木抬手轻轻拧了拧她的脸颊。

    「怕是直接就被遣送回关东了。」日野鼓起另一边脸颊，微微扭曲变形的脸很是可爱，「前辈想占用我几天时间呢？」

    「那要看日野小姐的意愿了。」柚木温柔地说，「虽说要我开价的话，可能是要一个月的。」

    「三年级开学前还有补课呢，请前辈体谅一下我们毕业年级吧。」

    「倒是也有几分道理。」柚木捏她脸颊的手指转而变为摩挲，「真是白驹过隙。第一次见到你的时候，可没想过一年后还会不停地见到这张脸。」

    「让您看得厌烦了，真是对不起。」日野讨人喜欢地眨了眨眼。

    柚木低低地笑了，他们隔着一束桃枝浅浅地碰了个吻。

    「不过我是说真的。或许哪天我会带你去向祖母请安。」柚木正坐回坐垫上，望着她重新举起花剪的模样，「现在我已经说过，那么下次就不是突然袭击了。」

    日野抬眼怔怔地看着他，眼神中充满意外。

    「不行吧。」她笑出声来，眉头却无法掩饰地慢慢蹙起来了，「我是真的会被塞进黑轿车里送回来的……不把我处分在鸭川里应该已经该谢天谢地了。」

    「是啊，不行。」柚木对她坚定地说，「我可看不得柚木家有这么没勇气的女人。」

    日野默不作声。她并非完全不敢去见柚木的祖母。她只是不愿他这么快就要面对这种左右为难。

    「当然，当下或许还为时过早。」柚木说，「但是总有一天需要这样。在我大学毕业之前……在婚约者被决定之前。」

    日野将手中的桃枝插进瓶里去，拾起旁边的一枝粉百合。

    「你已经很努力了。该是我努力的时候了。」柚木轻而有力的声音伴着剪枝声一起印在了她脑海里。

 

 

-紫藤

 

    黄金周的足利人山人海，日野被这盛况惊得几乎目瞪口呆。与这人潮相比，似乎倾盆而下的紫藤雨便已算不得什么。柚木握紧了她的手，似乎担忧她在人群中走失似的。她便信任地回握住那手，为了向他保证她不会轻易离开。

    在夜灯的烘托下，那漫天的紫藤似乎会发光。柔软的花瓣笼着温柔的浅白光芒，像将最脆弱的梦境编成了网，铺洒在这人间。日野抬眸望着，眼神禁不住便落在她身边那人的身上。他也正若有所思地抬头望着这紫藤，缎子般的紫发垂下来，在她看来那色泽比藤花还要美几分。因为动人心魄的紫色的缘故，她总觉得藤花适合他，但是真正相逢之时，花在她心中已经黯然失色。

    「看来有人的心思并不在这藤萝架上。」柚木转而看她，意外地碰到她的目光，便调笑着说，「这对盛大花事可很是失礼。」

    「我本来是在看花。只是被前辈挡到了，不得不瞪你一阵。」日野回嘴，以掩饰心中的那种骚动。

    「是吗？」柚木挑起眉毛。

    他便牵着她，挤出这拥挤人潮。他似乎对这里很是熟悉，日野便只能任由他牵着，逐渐去到了人迹罕至的地方。她惊讶地发现，在稍微偏僻的地方竟然还有座用紫藤搭就的圆穹小屋。她不禁感慨出声。柚木带着她从花的缝隙挤进去，里面寂静无人，唯有藤花在昏暗柔和的灯照下宁静生长着。

    柚木松开手，兀自坐下在小屋中间的长椅上，满意地打量着她的神情。「怎么样？」他问，「现在应该没有什么挡着你了。终于看到了心心念念的紫藤，有没有什么感想？」

    日野背过手去，仰头看着这比方才更为深沉浓密的花丛，今晚她昂了太久的头，脖子都变得有些酸痛。她知道柚木正望着她，于是她在这藤萝之下打了一个转，又一个转。柚木耐心地等待着她，等待着她的回答；她脚下跳着那支只有她自己知晓的舞步，慢慢地转在长椅上的柚木面前。

    柚木抬头看着她，笑容在昏暗灯光中显得暧昧不清。她伸出手去，挽起他垂顺的紫发，用手指绕出几个圈，像是要把它们弄鬈。

    「我想……」她慢慢地思考着她将要说的话，一字一句地耳语着，「比起前辈来，花便已算不得什么。」

    花尚且在四季都开不尽，又何况是她对他的爱情。她已不在意这份感情是否会有尽头，因为每一季都有着他们共同的珍贵回忆。她望着柚木，望着那映着无尽紫藤与她模样的眸子，便慢慢地沉陷在那里。

    她爱柚木给她这段无尽的花期。

 

 

-end

 

 


End file.
